


[合奏/泉雷欧]伪装为你的囚徒(下)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 哨向paro。





	[合奏/泉雷欧]伪装为你的囚徒(下)

\--------------------------------------------------

究竟是谁杀死了那头雄狮呢?  
亲眼目睹那片星空崩坏的我，即使竭力想要拼回这些宛如美丽宝石的事物，上头的裂痕却再也无法弥补。  
※  
“你想要怎么做，濑名?” 向导捧着我被汗水浸湿的脸，跪在我的面前沙哑地问着。  
他瘦小的身体挡不住身后残酷的光景，曾经作为我们伙伴的人类，在脱离队伍后一个接着一个尖叫着被杀死，或是被啃蚀殆尽，或是突变为丧尸摇晃着朝仅存的我们走来。  
我推开他，旋转着手上已经砍到生锈的剑刃刺进了一只丧尸的喉颈。接着我爬了起来，拉住他的手往山崖边跑去。  
使用过度的脚踝发出肌肉撕裂的声音，我咬了咬牙，努力的让自己不要显得慌张或狼狈，催促着让雷欧君爬进那个丧尸们暂时攀不上来的山拗口。  
然而当我想踩着岩壁爬上去的时候，一只怪物直接拉住了我受伤的脚踝，石砾顿时像瀑布一样滑下，身体跟着直坠而下。  
“濑名!”  
那个笨蛋，他一旦紧张就控制不住强大的精神场，明明最受影响的却是我，一听到那个充满恐惧的声音，我就会想要坚持下去，想要和他一起光荣的赢得胜利，安全的回到塔里。  
我单手扣住岩层一面惊险地旋身，用另一只脚直接踹掉那颗极其丑陋的头颅，然后用哨兵精干有力的腰摆把自己甩向洞内。虽然带伤的脚让我的落地不够完美-背部撞上地面突起的石块，流血的右脚拖出一串怵目惊心的血痕。  
雷欧君比我受到惊吓的精神兽还要早窜到身边，当他想要伸向我扭曲变形的脚时我拍开了那双发抖了手，努力地撑起上身凛着双眼盯着他翠绿色的眸子问道:  
“外面有多少?”  
大概是我失血难看的脸色吓到了他，向导缩回去的手抓着脏污的军服，躲开视线想了一下，才用笃定的眼神回盯着我: “一百二十六只……濑名，其中有二十三个是我们的队-”  
“没有队友了，”我冷冷地打断了他犹豫的声音，假装不去看他受伤的表情。鲜红的血还在向外流，扯下军服的饰带去压也没能止住，这让我的语气更加冰冷和烦躁起来: “只有我跟你，雷欧君。”  
只有我和你……不，就算只有你也好，必须完好的回到塔内去，因为你的才能是不可或缺的，为了我们这个有名无实的小队，要保全身为国王的你，再困难再痛苦都得留下你。  
那些没有用的，没有一点决心的同伴就只能舍弃掉了吧，没有错，他们会变成这样都不是你的错，是他们太过愚笨和躁进罢了。  
我闷哼一声忍着疼痛将歪掉的骨头推回正确的位置，同时催促着这只废掉的脚赶快重新动起来，就像平常一样，继续追逐着这个家伙华丽无常的曲调，在无望的世界中赢得一场又一场胜利。  
人人都说能预见自己百分百契合的哨兵向导是幸运，那么既让我遇见了你这个无知而又超乎常理的天才，我希望你能大放异彩，而不是因为一些碍眼的家伙死在这种又脏又臭又不华丽的舞台上。  
尝试了第三次，我几乎丧失知觉的右脚终于动弹了一下，回溯而来的刺痛却穿破了心脏。我还来不及倒喘口气，便被人猛力地按着肩膀压回原地-  
雷欧君像是看不下去似地俯身用一双上挑的眼睛瞪着我，那副深锁着眉的模样在阴暗的洞穴里特别清楚-  
“够了，濑名。”他的声音因为长时间未进水而喑哑，那绺和本人一样小巧的马尾垂在我的颈侧，摩娑着皮肤带来阵阵战栗，才让我后知后觉地想起他是最靠近我的向导，唯一一个可以分享我一切想法的、最亲密的那个人。  
“求你了，不要再保护我了啊，我不能一直被濑名保护着啊!”他把脸埋进我的肩窝，压抑的吼叫声在耳边无法控制地爆散开来，我本来想生气地骂他白痴，却发现这个笨蛋做了更加无智的动作-  
随着向导的嘶喊，我亲眼望见洞外漫漫黄土里的五只丧尸脑袋没有任何预兆地炸开了花。  
我哑声，同时感觉到自己身体的温度在不正常地升高。  
抓住这家伙的双肩拉开自己和他的距离，当那张脸抬起来的时候，那片苍白和湿汗让我从骨子里透出凉意:“白痴啊你在干-”  
但这个永远飘忽于法则外的天才只是虚弱地咧齿笑了下，用我听不到的声音嘟哝了几句，随即猝不及防地捏着我的下巴把双唇压在我的上头。  
咸而湿的味道在口腔里弥漫开来，却一点也不及臆想中的美味。  
雷欧君能够进入丧尸们照理说已经不存在的精神图景，所以可以靠着向导能力去分辨每一只的不同，他的精神丝可以闯入那些怪物的空洞的思想里，把情报回传给每一位哨兵做出更有效的战略。  
当结合热的症状出现在我们交错的肌肤上时，我瞬间明白了这家伙的意图-  
把精神丝广布在外头堵住我们撤退路线的敌人身上，这个疯狂又愚蠢的向导将那些活死人的精神图景连同自己的精神丝一起破坏掉。  
为时已晚意识到这点的我，奋力挣扎着闪开雷欧君索取哨兵体温的舌头，指间戳进那头已经被冷汗浸湿的发际拉开他，但当我这么做的时候，外面又有十只以上的丧尸炸成了血花，连同向导赖以维生的灵魂部位，距离已经近到将两个人待着的洞口染成红色布疋。  
从向导耳朵滑出的血滴在了我发烫的唇上，血腥味让我倒抽口气，蔚蓝的瞳孔缩成充血的针状。  
“濑名!”雷欧君立刻用他小小的手拨开我额间的碎发，那双保持着清澈的瞳仁圆睁着，我立刻感觉到他分出了自己的精神丝轻轻地梳理着我的焦躁: “濑名说的没有错，我只剩下濑名了。”  
当他把另一只手按在我的腰腹上，开始灵活的解起皮带扣时，我低吟了一声挣脱他的暗示，却被抢先了一步覆住肿胀的部位。  
结合热是很致命的，我被这股无法抑制的燥热折磨的像脱水的鱼，想占有他，想伤害他的狂暴占据了几乎大半的脑海。我用仅存的理智使劲抬起完好的左脚狠狠踹他，想逼迫他放开我，也放了他自己一把。  
但雷欧君的力气出奇的大，就像有时我觉得他比我还要像个哨兵一样，岔开了自己的身体坐在被敞开的裤炼上，用那副像女孩子的身板压制着一个哨兵。  
他盯着不断尝试着摆脱的我，一手技巧地掐着我的锁骨，一手和我十指相扣。  
我喘着气甩开他的手，左手上的黑色手套却一起被扯了下来。  
我把手臂压在自己绯红的双眼上，拒绝去响应对方受伤无奈的表情。  
晕眩和难以启齿的生理反应让我无法面对自己最珍惜的向导，一旦我们结合了，彼此的灵魂会被永远地绑定在一起，总是恣意妄为的他会失去自由，雷欧君的向导能力会被完全的激发出来，能够斩去外面那一百多只怪物的首级，能够让两个人成为S级任务完美达成的纪录者，但也意味着身为向导的他会失去大部分的精神图景。  
“濑名，我是你的国王。”嘶哑的声音在耳边响起，我嗅到他身上特别的烟硝味信息素，几乎贴在我剧烈起伏的胸膛上，同时还有布料被嘶啦一声扯开的嗤响-雷欧君圈住我挡着脸的手腕，接着把被撕成长条状的黑色布料绕过头遮住了我的眼睛。  
视野顿时暗了下来，但却更能感觉到他在我身上的一切动作，抱住我的头，哼着摇篮曲一样的调子安抚我，把额头抵在我心跳的位置，然后拉过我仍在抵抗他的手:  
“濑名很别扭总是不说出心里真正的话，但我是唯一一个能进到濑名精神图景里的人呢，”我的心脏漏跳了一拍，他因此嘻笑了下，顷刻洞穴外又传来几声难听的尖啸响彻天际: “所以我…”  
就算崩坏了也没关系对吧?  
他泄愤似地用尖锐的牙齿咬着我腕骨，弓着背硬是让我贯穿了他的身体。  
被雷欧君咬出的血带着海水的咸味，对于结合的向导来说更像是毒品，他舔着那些从我的手臂上滑落的血珠，缓缓地挺动起来。  
我懊恼的哭了，这时候才庆幸这个笨蛋蒙住了我的眼睛，因为我保护不了他，我就是一个自大的、着急地想要别人认同的小鬼，拖累自己的向导和一个不成熟的哨兵接这种任务。  
“就算我不再是国王了，濑名的精神图景也会给我留下一小块位置的吧?”发现了我抗拒着和他在脑海里对话，他只好断断续续、用慢慢亢奋也渐渐虚弱的嗓音说着，强迫我听着。  
“我是被你关在心里的囚徒，”他笨拙地用肮脏的军服袖摆胡乱擦去不断滑落我脸颊的液体:  
“所以不要丢下我好不好?”  
我不想也不敢回答他，只是跟着他上下的套弄抽泣着。  
※  
他就只是，想要达成我的愿望而已。  
所以善良的连丧尸都想要理解的他，在不知不觉中让同伴的血浸湿了手里的剑。  
当我扯下挡住视线的黑布，所望见的便是雷欧君在战场上飞舞着的身影，他踩过那些尸块，扬起的血花打湿了那套破损的军服，在垂下了手中的细剑后，他静静地注视的尖端插着的人头缓缓滑落在地上，溅起的污液打湿了他的脚板。  
突然，向导像是迟钝的发现了我的视线而抬起头来，那副失神的表情只在苍白的脸上停留了一下子，随即换成了一副无奈又乖顺的姿态:  
“糟糕，本来不想给濑名看到这种丑陋的模样呢…哈哈……”他疲惫地微笑，散乱在肩上看不出原本颜色的发飘动着，又因为脸上的泪痕黏在脸颊上:  
“对不起啊，濑名。”  
打从他对我说出这句话的那一刻起，我便决心不要再让这单纯的孩子露出那种表情。  
这句话太沉重，搭配着雷欧君挤出笑容的脸庞实在突兀，违背了我挑剔的审美观，也让我过于心痛。  
※  
月永雷欧已经很长一段时间不曾踏出家里了。  
因为有个偏于神经质的向导伴侣，他大部分的时间都把自己关在那间小小的宿舍，与满地的五线谱和各色各样的画笔为伍。  
他曾经喜欢自由，不过现在他更偏好于看见自己的哨兵回来见到他乖乖待在家里时露出的安心表情，所以他留在哨兵视线所及之处，好整以暇地养伤、接受对方的宠溺，以及照料自己那个总是爱逞能的伴侣。  
哨兵都是易感的物种，所以就算濑名泉不肯说，月永雷欧也晓得对方伤得不比自己轻，他隔着空气放出了自己看不见的精神丝，发现得不到响应后不禁咬着嘴唇不悦地摇了摇头-  
他和濑名共享同一片精神图景，现在相隔的距离远了，他觉得内心像是被挖走了一大块。  
“濑名果然是笨蛋啊~”月永雷欧嘿咻一声轻易地翻过了围绕着塔的刺网，一面把军服配备的黑色手套带好一面笔直地上了最高楼。许久不曾踏入这个笼罩着肃杀氛围的场所，他反倒觉得很新鲜，哼着小曲一边放出大狮子乱窜的向导引来了不少侧目，但月永雷欧丝毫没有自觉仅仅朝着目标前进-  
他想要找到自己哨兵，现在，立刻。  
办公室大门被碰地一声撞开时里面只有空荡荡的椅子，但房间外连接着一座巨大的空中花园，月永雷欧在波斯地毯上站了一会儿，隔着一定的距离也能察觉到和自己类似的精神波动，他便无视精致的雕花栅门直接翻身落在那片飘散着浓郁花香的月桂花坛里，踩着纷落一地的雪白花瓣大步走向正在品茗的另一名向导。  
一枚冷光从角落里斜落而下，但月永雷欧看也不看便用戴着手套的指尖挡了下来，同时在那名长发哨兵偷偷掉包自己的武器前，甩出西洋剑瞬间剁碎了那朵蓝色玫瑰。  
“喔呀?”飘逸着梦幻色彩的长辫在空中华丽地抡过一圈后落在皇帝的身边，魔术师哨兵把手放在胸前朝闪着一双锐利碧眼的娇小向导深深鞠躬: “虽然散发出来的气味一模一样，但不仅长相不同，连气质也相差甚远呢?Amazing~”  
“哇哈哈~”月永雷欧笑出声音来，随意地把玩超过自己一半身高的长剑一边说道:“那是当然的啦!我可是天才啊，才不像温柔的濑名这么好骗的喔~”  
“的确是很不可思议呢，”坐在一边的皇帝放下了手中的瓷杯，微敛着一双温善的眼眸盯着面前的向导: “看到月永君出现在这里理应要对你和濑名君的不守纪法感到愤怒的，但现在的我意外地发怒不起来呢。”  
“哦~情绪起伏可不能太大呢，英智~会伤身体的~”  
“……我知道，可以请你不要保护过度吗，涉，”皇帝无可奈何地摇了摇手，闭起有些发酸的眼睛说道: “我现在正和久违的老朋友说着话呢-”  
那双像宝石底色的眼眸骤然睁开，像是说好的特效似地，茶会桌上的雕花瓷杯应声爆裂。  
还带着自己手的温度的把手弹飞到一旁的玫瑰丛里，天祥院侧耳听了下那声类似呻吟的闷响，随即像是感到惋惜似地徒手抚摸着桌上的残片: “太浪费了，月永君，你知道这些杯子是从波斯大陆上千里迢迢送过来的，由当地工匠亲手窑烤的艺术品啊。”  
然而皇帝说话的对象，月永雷欧并不理会那略带责备的声音，只是在用自己强大的精神力震碎那只号称上万元的杯子后，不在意的瞥了眼浅褐色液体溅污洁白的桌面。  
“真是的，想要吸引别人注意力什么的……”塔中皇帝摇了摇头，对着那个闯祸没几分钟，便开始快活地收集花园地上落叶的橘发少年瞇起眼睛: “就像是个孩子似的，而且刚刚也在暗讽我是傻瓜皇帝了是吗?”  
不知怎么地，坐在椅子上的温雅青年莞尔了下: “这点倒是和濑名君一模一样呢。”  
“呜-”蹲在地上的月永雷欧总算因为那阵笑抬起头来，发出了像是猫被激怒的嘶鸣声: “偷看别人心里的想法什么的!这么做也太狡猾了，我决定直称你名字了啊!天祥院!”  
“呵呵，”皇帝偏着头，交换了下交迭的双腿: “彼此彼此呢，你不也像只偷偷摸摸的老鼠，从我的脑袋里拚命地搬运有关这次任务的情报吗?”  
他看着那名作曲家挑出了几片较完整的面包树叶子，一面熟练地掏出各色画笔夹在指缝间旋转，令人惊艳的是不到一盏茶入口的时间，那些看来根本不能作为乐谱的东西，上头被这双小小的手谱出了本该是机密的S级资料。  
“哇哈哈~”完成杰作的月永雷欧把笔盖拴紧后大声笑了出来，他把笔尖对准了那张善于伪装的脸，那些七彩色的叶片散落一地: “是啊~所以才讨厌你啊皇帝!这就是所谓的同类相斥喔哈哈~”  
皇帝揉了揉太阳穴，他纤细的精神力不得不说有点耗损，尽管他的向导能力擅长入侵和暗示，但面对月永雷欧这种攻击能力异常强大的对手，对方闯入图景的过程中即使他不怎么积极抵抗，还是被那种粗暴的方式弄得有些晕眩。他不禁叹了口气，有些责难地瞪着曾经的同僚: “人类就是这样呢，自相残杀到了最后也不得不面对来自曾经为同类的丧尸的残酷，甚至就连作为保护人们的哨兵向导们，也被当作是异能的怪物来看待……”  
“说起来，你从很早之前就应该要厌恶我才对呢，月永君，”天祥院轻抿起嘴角，说着这些染上鲜血的过往彷佛云淡风轻: “是我把你一步一步诱向战场的不是吗?”  
“那次是我们队伍自愿的喔，可别抢风头了啊皇帝!”月永雷欧走到了桌边，顺着对方灼热的视线直接拿起茶壶仰头灌了一口，一面因为那出乎意料的苦味呼哧呼哧地吐舌，一面弯下腰来，凑近那张因为久病而毫无血色的脸庞挑衅道: “不过这次针对上濑名可不行呢，我们家哨兵是「国王」的财宝，不能让给一个狡猾又昏庸的皇帝~”  
乱翘的发梢刺在几乎看得见血液流动的面容上，天祥院英智和那双明亮却又不带着恶意的翠绿瞳仁四目相觑，不自觉仰起视线露出真心疑惑的表情: “说实话，我很好奇为什么会是濑名君呢?”  
“你所拥有的向导能力毫无疑问是这世间难得一见的，而濑名君不过是随时可以被取代的、单纯的努力家罢了……”他看着抽身离去的娇小向导，手肘搁在翘起的膝盖上问道: “你们真的有办法维持步调的一致吗?还是只不过是在限制彼此呢?”  
然而皇帝的疑问句尚未划上句号，月永雷欧便旋过身来大笑出声，似乎对方所问的是一个简单明了的问题: “你一定没看过濑名的精神图景对吧?”  
被反问的皇帝皱起眉心，想起那天傍晚在办公室里，在自己面前将自己的心防筑的像座堡垒的银发哨兵。  
“濑名他啊，可是一直在心底对我说着喜欢喔~”月永雷欧让自己的大狮子俯在身前，用双臂还抱着那颗毛茸茸的头颅陶醉地说道:  
“比我所能对他说的，”他高兴地嘻笑出声，彷佛这些声音不曾从自己受伤的精神图景中消失过:”还要多上好多倍。”  
“原来如此，”皇帝见状便理解地点了点头: “这就是结合后会产生的效应吗?以往的我实在搞不懂这大费周章的过程是为了什么，一直认为只有弱小的物种必须透过这种方式才能保全自身……”  
“喔呀?”一直站在椅子后方的长发哨兵随手晃出了一大束的红玫瑰，轻轻一挥便在沉思的皇帝面前下起如梦似幻的花瓣雨: “英智可以和我结合看看喔~这是如此美妙的事情!就让你的日日树涉为你带来幸福和奇迹~”  
“可以先闭嘴一会儿吗，涉，”然而后者难得无法掩藏地露出了威胁的笑容: “你一开口就让事情复杂化呢-”  
“哇哈哈哈~真是有趣你们两个，”响亮清脆的笑声再次划破这座空中楼阁紧闭的天空，月永雷欧随后认真地盯着塔中皇帝好一阵子后说道: “说不定我其实不讨厌你，皇帝，是你让赖名留在我身边的。”  
“事实上从一开始就感觉不到真正的恶意呢，月永君。”天祥院不在乎会不会割伤手地把碎裂的茶杯扫到地面上，将一副摆放整齐的棋盘在桌面上敞开: “要下棋吗，我挺怀念之前和全盛时期的你对奕的?”  
“不了喔~从现在开始会很忙呢!等待王者回归的战场如此热闹，让我的灵感源源不绝地涌现喔~”向导后退了几步，他的精神兽率先低吼一声，扬起四肢直接越过了一米多高的栅栏: “但如果是帮濑名报仇的话我随时奉陪喔~因为他很讨厌输的嘛~”  
“你要这么跳下去吗?月永君，这可是三层楼的高度。”皇帝并不勉强这位来无影去无踪的自由向导，只是静静地注视着对方抬起右脚，轻松地蹲踞在那条窄窄的围栏上。  
“哈哈~不用担心，身为国王可是有专用马车的-”  
“So dangerous!居然爬到了那种地方吗!害司在宿舍找了那么久，请您快点过来啊Leader……不对!不要直接跳下来啊!”  
然而那名年轻哨兵的声音戛然而止，随之而来的是手忙脚乱的呼叫。而这名向导就和他不请自来的造访一样，只在空中楼阁的边缘留下一丝军服金章的残影。  
塔中皇帝愣的出神，随即重新捡起脚边一枚陶瓷残片，对着温室里的拟真日光细细研究起来: “真是……倒是不忍心看到那样自由自在的孩子再次受伤呢，不论是身体或是心理层面。”  
不过，看起来依旧十分精神就是了。  
“姆呼呼~”身边的哨兵低下头来，擦过向导的耳边随意的扬手一撒，空气中顿时飘满宛如星尘的陶瓷细沙: “但是英智你的心情看起来很不错呢~”  
“不要如此轻率的进出我的精神图景，涉，一旦和那两个人依样养成习惯的话……”浅色发丝的向导勾起嘴角，露出像是嘲讽却又如同欣羡的表情。他一把拉住哨兵那根编结精致的长辫，轻轻地在嘴里含咬:  
“……心脏会承受不了呢。”  
※  
“我、我说啊阿濑……这绝对是极限了吧~?”  
疲软的声音在我身侧游荡，我听闻便啧了一声，咬着牙硬是转动扭伤的脚踝，快速的翻跃过眼前倒下的尸体后反手拉过睡间的肩膀，代替他流血的手臂刺穿那只丧尸的眉心。  
我俩的后背撞在一起，他被我带着身体转过一圈还来不及站稳，便立刻舞动右手上的西洋剑把差点扑在我后背上的怪物挑开。然而带伤的左手才是这家伙的惯用手，他在情急之下被那只满口恶臭的尸体抓住了剑尖，使得我转身大叫的时候，望见的便是他来不及放开剑柄而被连带着甩飞出去的身影。  
我们占据的是一个废弃工厂的铁皮屋顶，斑驳铁墙下是一群群哀号着不明语言的扭曲五官，它们堆栈攀爬着彼此，妄想着触及温热的灵魂而在摇晃颓圮的墙面留下空洞的敲打声响。  
在快被万头攒动的黑暗吞噬之际，冲到屋檐的我实时扣住睡间裸露在军服外的手腕，我拉着那家伙肯定是睡胖了的沉重身躯跪趴着往后头退，他便胡乱地踩着铁板上的窟窿使劲地翻身上来。  
当我压着膝盖使力让他能有空间爬回安全的所在时，我的脚边传来一声极为细小的嘶声，正好松开手打算自己重新站起的睡间顿时惊恐地，用那双鲜红透亮的眼珠回瞪着我。  
我其实早就听到那声薄冰似地脆响了，但还是用最短最经济的途径，踩在上头向这个冒失的同伴伸出手，当身体随着那无法停止的崩裂巨响往下坠的时候，我看着睡间完全睁大的眼睛，指尖与指腹失之交臂的瞬间，突然觉得总是压抑着的胸口长出了口气-  
我知道我的向导也会这么做的，那个人平时最宠这个爱撒娇的家伙，无论我怎么发脾气、大吼着跟他讲道理，雷欧君还是会给睡间搬暖炉，给最小的孩子塞点心，给队上的娘娘腔哨兵买一些碍眼的小饰品。  
他明明是这样一个温暖的人，我却把他关在一个冰冷又无趣的精神图景里，因为自己的不安，被动着让他也失去了光彩。  
从三楼的高度直接摔下去不是开玩笑的，就算是哨兵，和坚硬的地面碰撞的时候我觉得肺部的空气被猛烈的全挤了出来，发出了干咳的呻吟。  
“我真的很怕又丢失他，宁愿把对方关起来，也不希望那些裂痕再被撬开一次。”  
废墟建筑的内部是一片空地，但是那些听觉特别敏锐的丧尸很快的找到了墙与墙之间的缝隙争先恐后的钻了进来，脚上旧伤复发的我相当于没有避难处。  
“阿濑-！”头顶上睡间的精神丝迅速爆散开来，但数量众多的丧尸仅有几只因此停下了步伐，其他的依然尖嘶着走近了我，我听见上头的向导发出懊恼的喘息声: “可恶!为什么、为什么就不能和兄长一样-”  
胸口透不过气的我无法发出声音，只能勉强移动手臂，我想告诉这个其实格外好强的向导说无所谓，因为我想结束了。  
我们结束这种扭曲又痛苦的牵绊吧，雷欧君。  
因为我心脏的位置，真的很痛啊。  
那种痛到将近窒息，因为你的一举一动而提心吊胆的颤栗，把我全部的精神图景占去的你能够体会到吗?  
人类的心脏，真的有办法承受这种压力吗?  
我冷冷地望着灰蒙蒙的天花板如此自问着，疲惫的身侧却在这时响起一串夹杂着细碎和爪子扫过地面的跫音，一只雄狮毛茸茸的尾巴扫过我的脸颊，接着那只野兽在我还来不及抱怨的时候便冲上前去，张开的利爪撕毁了那些丧尸本就破烂的躯体-  
那家伙彷佛从天而降，握着一把刃面发亮的细剑轻巧地单手落在离我伸手可及的地方。  
我望着他张狂微笑的侧脸，忍不住再度把手臂交迭盖在发酸的眼睛上叹气。  
我的向导探头过来，小小的脸在我的手上笼罩一层阴影，他像一只撒娇的大猫愉悦地从喉咙发出呼噜声，硬是拉开了我挡在脸上的手: “呜啾~濑名!你这样子还真是狼狈~作为骑士不合格喔!”  
他在这座荒芜的城里发出大笑声，纯粹明朗的声音把尸体们全都引诱了过来，但雷欧君没有露出一点惊慌，把我落在一旁砍豁的西洋剑提在左手，他甚至连脚步都不必移动，双手双剑交互着在灵活的手心里舞成棍花，那群丧尸便瞬间减少了一半。  
飞旋的血花纷纷溅洒在我们近靠着的身上，没得动弹的我死盯着自己和雷欧君被血液浸湿的剑，像蛇信子蜿蜒的红色纹路让我颤抖着发出无措的气音: “为什么要来这里……你回去!”  
雷欧君停下了杀戮，他先吹一声短促的口哨，看着自己的精神兽脱缰似地在那群活尸间乱窜撕咬，才接着低下了头，猝不及防的在我眼睑上啄了一口。  
我轻颤了一下，拚命也要仰头瞪他。  
但雷欧君主动贴了回来: “才不要，”他淘气地学着我用口型无声回嘴，接着撇头凑近我的耳边吐气: “濑名，我决定了，我啊-”  
“-不想被关着了，”他的呼吸让我心脏一紧，难以形容是什么样的感觉，被理解了的解脱，或是无法撒手的失落感。  
“想要和你，和大家一起并肩作战呢~”  
橘色发梢擦过我的脸颊然后被提起，他用漂亮的手势握着那两把同个模子造出来的剑，踩着表面有些褪色却保留的很好的军靴站到我身前。  
“久违的站在战场上有些紧张呢，”他哈哈地笑了几声，接着可以感觉出那副尾角挑起的眼眉随着声音低沉下来，我听见了他同时在精神图景里和我对话: “再说一次好吗，濑名，你经常对我说的那句话~”  
“笨蛋。”我猛力挣扎了几次，终于能够撑起身体好好看着自己的向导，虽然还没办法站起来，去环抱那娇小、不应该去承担这一切的肩膀。  
“才不是吧!”他发出了强烈的抗议声，一面把双剑交握在胸前: “坏心眼!暴力!嘴毒-”  
“喜欢。”  
我再度张嘴，轻轻地同时用声音和心跳声打断他。  
从脑海里被放出来的猫型精神兽迈着短腿，一跃跳上了向导的肩膀，那人带着一脸犯蠢的惊讶回过头来，我于是紧紧注视着雷欧君的脸又说了一次，虽然不敢放大音量并且紧张地抠着粗糙的地面:  
“喜欢你。”  
我还是用他能听清楚的方式，给予我的向导作战的力量。  
屋顶上响起了别种脚步声，我听得出那是鸣君特有的碎步，睡间大概和他会合了吧?同时，我们的老小也总算跟上国王的脚步，气喘吁吁地攀着铁门向对方叨念着。  
因为这些熟悉的气息，这次我可以冷静地回视着雷欧君，放任他在自己最擅长的战场上肆意妄为。  
我坐在原地把他的曲子摊开在地上，捡起随着那家伙挥剑、翻滚而掉落满地的彩色笔，将那首为完的五十六小节打上终谱记号。  
“这次我们有同伴了，雷欧君，”我望着那欢腾，用华丽而出乎意料的剑技将敌人击败的身影，把手里的纸张一点点的折起捏于掌心: “不再是只有我们两个了。”  
终曲响起时，雷欧君笑着朝我走了过来，他朝全程观赏演奏的我递出掌心，身上军服再度被鲜血染红，那些绽放晕开的花点却很适合他露齿张狂的笑容。  
就像给国王披上加冕的冠，以及凯旋的号帜。  
微微偏着的小手让我打不定主意这人是想帮助我起身，还是想为S级任务的胜利与我击掌，我于是拉住了那只手，把这家伙拖到身前亲吻他-  
这是我给我的囚徒的准许。  
我们并没有囚禁了谁，大概只是想被对方豢养着，占据共享的精神图景里，那座同时住着国王和骑士的城堡罢了吧。

后记:  
我和濑名站在混蛋皇帝的桌前，被迫像个傻瓜似地等着那张永远笑的敷衍的脸发落接下来的任务。  
天使的脸都不会酸吗?我扭了扭僵硬的脖子，打算张嘴打哈欠的时候被濑名从身后用力拧腰，直接让我大叫出声。  
塔中皇帝总算抬起头来，他把桌面上各式的资料袋整理好，因为称职的右手先生出差、作风诡异的长发哨兵也不在，他把那迭纸张推到了桌子的最角落。  
“辛苦了，这次的S级任务虽然有点偏差……”在他瞟一眼濑名的同时，我微微跨出脚斜挡护在我的哨兵面前，没想到却让濑名手上的力道更加加重。天祥院便看着自顾自的我们两人扬起嘴角: “事实上我在想给你们两个休一个月的假期，再好的剑也要有闲暇时间磨利才会变得更加锐利呢。”  
“是吗，”濑名一面掐着我阻止我回话，一面冷声哼道: “还真是仁慈啊，天祥院。”  
“谢谢你的赞美~”皇帝微微一笑，接着把双手撑住尖削的下巴，视线朝我投来: “怎么样呢月永君，这次有时间和我下一会儿棋了吗?”  
我刚打算拒绝，濑名却突然松开紧揣着我衣襬的手，双手插进口袋后高傲地朝塔中的最高权力者扬起角度漂亮的下巴: “可以啊，雷欧君和我一队，如果我们两个赢了你，就要改成放两个月的假。”  
塔中皇帝因为这个突如其来的赌注愣了下，随即偏着头，他感到有趣时总是露出这样的表情: “你觉得两个人就能赢了吗?濑名君。”  
濑名不打算回话，却在我们共享的精神图景里给我打暗号，这赌气又可爱的小动作让我憋不住笑，于是走上前去，把脚搭在那张价值几十万的红木桌上:  
“当然，”我毫无畏惧地盯着那双眼底充斥着战火的浅色眼珠: “只要我和濑名一起，就绝对是无敌的!”

全文完


End file.
